This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Gas compressors are used in a wide variety of industries including aerospace, automotive, oil and gas, power generation, food and beverage, pharmaceuticals, water treatment, and the like. The gas may include air, nitrogen, oxygen, natural gas, or any other type of gas. Gas compressors generally include devices that increase the pressure of a gas by decreasing (e.g., compressing) its volume. During the compression of gas, heat energy is developed as a byproduct. Unfortunately, this heat energy is generally expelled as wasted heat energy. Thus, the wasted heat energy represents a significant efficiency loss in the gas compressors.